The Percy Jackson Awards
by coolnerd18
Summary: You'd think you'd win? Put the story in the bin! Do your mission and get your story on the next chapter with a 5 second moment of happiness. Prove that you are a good writer! NO HARD FEELINGS!
1. Percabeth moment

**What's up everyone? Coolnerd18 (a.k.a Priscilla) Here! So I made up this new motto right now for this contest: "You think you'd win? Put your story in the bin!" I know, LAME, but hey you don't want to insult the judge, right?! **_**Anyways**_**, here is the basic summary of this contest:**

**So everyone enters a short, one chapter story that matches the theme. The reward is to have a 5 second happy moment. The rules:**

**No copying other authors work**

**Have fun!**

**Work hard**

**NO OCs**

**ANYONE CAN ENTER!**

**Tips? Try to make the characters NOT ooc (Out Of Character). Don't stress it, also.**

**~LOL~**

**Contestants. Your mission is to make a Percabeth moment. Due July 26th. On your mark, get set, go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooo everyone! I'm sad to say there was only _3_ entries. Come on! _ Anyways,_ the winner is Ajluv! Congrats! Here's a cookie: (::)**

The rusty, blue car pulls up precisely on time next to the hill. Chiron is waiting for them of course, standing among the old scars wrought upon the hill during desperate times of battle and war. His hand is resting on the scorched, old stump, that is surrounded by a silver and gold chain link fence. A small tribute.

The driver gets out and limps as quickly as he can to help the blonde woman out, before she can open her door herself. She rolls her eyes at him, but takes his hand and soon they are standing together, wrapped in each others arms looking up at the hill.

Chiron knows the Mist is lifted when the slow-moving couple smile and pick up their pace. They may be in their late forties but the woman can still roll and tumble elegantly to fend off a monster and the man has never been bested with a sword.

They smile in greeting, their eyes already moving around the familiar camp. It's been so long since their last visit. They had been traveling with his mother, a strong willed woman even as she aged. There were limitations and minor setbacks, but the Iris-Messages had been full of glowing explanations and gleeful remembering.

They wasted no time seeking out the Big House and sitting for a cup of tea, remarking on the recent loss of the camp director. They took their time, the three of them, but eventually the couple ended up in front of the shelf that occupied a special place next to the parlor entrance.

This was where they kept the relics. The relics of another time, the age that led to the one of imperial gold currently carving its way in the history books.

A battered helmet, a dagger twisted and burned with a foul, black oil, a single emerald, the twisted piece of silver and wires, they all held the same value.

Except the smooth wood frame. The picture was one of maddening victory. Already yellowed with age, but not losing any of its aura of victory. A dozen teenagers, give or take a few. All scarred from battle. All injured in some way. Many have haunted eyes. Young eyes that have just seen too much.

The two stand there, in front of the shelf. This is different from the other times they had visited. One of their number had died, the tall powerful young woman, who stood for peace and connections against her own empire. She had joined her proclaimed true love, the laughing mechanic, who only lasted a few years after the final battle.

Percy and Annabeth stand silently in each others arms, feeling the pain and loss, but also the sweetness and laughter. Many of their friends were still alive and together they would keep each other rooted, until it was time to live through their victories.

It had been many years and there would be many more to follow, but Percy and Annabeth had known for years that they would never lose themselves without each other.

Their hair was streaked with natural gray now, representing their years together, and green-blue eyes met gray ones and the wrinkles around them crinkled as they smiled at each other.

No more of the past. That was gone. Time for the future.

**Alright! Next mission is to make a tratie moment! No, the winner (Ajluv) cannot participate on the next 2 rounds. The due date is August 3rd! Rules on the first chapter!**


	3. The very, very lost pizza guy (pg 44)

**Heyyy, everyone! Sooo the winner is… VirtualViola03! Remember that there should be no hard feelings! Try again and keep practicing your writing skills!**

Travis looked over at his girlfriend. She was in the strawberry field, helping the new Demeter kids pick the ripest fruits. Her baby bump prevented her from reaching too far down, so she just pointed to the vines that had the most strawberries. Her green eyes were sparkling with kindness and her curly black hair fell in a braid over her shoulder. She was smiling that smile that Travis fell for ten years ago, and he fell for her all over again.

"Travis," Katie called over to him. "Come here. You have to see this!"

The son of Hermes rose from his wicker chair on the Demeter cabin porch and went over to her. Gods, he loved that woman. Even at twenty-eight, she didn't seem to get any older. She never changed, always kind and polite and beautiful. Travis wanted to marry her, but he didn't have the courage to ask. So he had a better idea.

He jogged over to where she was standing, looking at something nervously in the vines. When he tapped her shoulder, she turned with a start.

"About time," she joked. She then pointed to what she was looking at. "I think it's a prophecy."

In the vines he saw a rolled up scroll that looked torn and yellowed. He reached one tanned arm over through the vines and grabbed it, his mischievous blue eyes glinting excitedly.

"A prophecy, huh?" He knew exactly what it was, and he felt a mix of emotions in his chest. He was surprised Katie couldn't hear his heartbeat. "How 'bout you open it, then?"

He handed the ancient-looking scroll over to the woman in front of him, blowing away the brown bangs in front of his eyes. Katie took it nervously.

She clutched the paper in her hands before opening it. Skimming the black cursive words on it, her eyes narrowed.

"I think this was meant for someone else," she said, staring to roll the paper back up.

"Wait!" Travis exclaimed. "Let me see it first!"

Katie handed the paper back to her boyfriend. He read it out loud.

"From the day we first met,  
Blue eyes on green,  
You stole my heart,  
Will you marry me?"

He was pleased at his own poem, and taped to the bottom of the paper was an engagement ring. The diamond was pretty big, costing a lot of money. He seriously thought the cashier raised the prices in order to pocket some of the cash.

"Nope, this was meant for you," he said, shaking his head nonchalantly even though he was about to throw up.

Katie's eyes widened. "Y-you mean..."

Travis nodded and started rambling, "Well you can say 'no' but I really want you to say 'yes' because, well, you're really pretty and I really like you and we're already having a baby but if you don't want to that's fine I can return the ring, you know whatever you -"

She silenced him with a kiss. It was a short kiss, but it was sweet.

"Yes," Katie whispered in his ear when they pulled away. Travis ripped the ring off the tape and slipped it on her fourth finger, ecstatic. It fit perfectly.

The girls behind them "aww"ed and clapped. Travis put his hand on her baby bump and kissed her again, both of them smiling. Travis was cheering inside, an he hoped Katie was too.

He broke away and looked into her eyes, green on blue. He's lucky to have this beautiful girl as his fiancée, and he knew it. Something occurred to him that he thought Katie should know.

"You know I stole this ring, right?"

"I love you too, Travis."

**A/N: So Remember: Anyone can enter! Next mission is: to write about the very very lost pizza guy in the last Olympian! Tips: I'm looking for funny in this one! Rules on page 1! Due August 31st.**


End file.
